


The Photographs Your Boyfriend Took

by shadowhive



Series: Sheemiñeda [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: During the first interviews for The Umbrella Academy Justin gets bored and decides to send his lovers some very... Distracting pictures.





	The Photographs Your Boyfriend Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> I blame the kliego discord for this, there is a lot of headcanons recently of how the boys would be so I kinda smushed them together.
> 
> Thanks to snark for giving me the prompt of Justin dressed as femmeboy which is what triggered this all

Robert smiled politely at the latest interviewer as they turned to leave. The Umbrella Academy press tour was in full swing now, with a whole day of back to back interviews. Robert made sure that he was staying with David, knowing his co-star needed extra support. The sweet man wasn’t used to being asked so many questions, though he was getting better at it. He had a natural magnetism that he was sure the fans would love.

This was the weird part of the filming process, where the anticipation was building to see what people thought about their project. Thankfully the interviewers that had preview screenings were all complimentary, which he could see helped put David at ease. He could see the effect the positivity had on him, how the compliments made him smile and bought a light to his eyes.

There was a noticeable absence though, the cast member they all loved but could not mention. Justin. Because Ben was a top secret special surprise so know one could mention him. His promo pic was torn and a lot of the preview screenings had been edited so Ben wasn’t there. They both thought Is was stupid, especially since he was revealed at the end of the very first episode. He could at least be here for a few interviews, but he wasn’t allowed to be, even from the sidelines. 

Robert was shocked out from his thoughts when he checked his phone, seeing a message from Justin. ‘I miss you Robbie x’ He couldn’t help but smile at that, clicking to type a brief reply and then he gasped at the attached picture. “Holy shit...”

It was Justin, with his legs spread wide showing off the sweet curve his ass, clearly to full length mirror just to get this shot. There was a plug buried between his cheeks, his cock locked in a hot pink plastic cock and fishnet tights clung to his legs.

Beside him he heard David choke, which took him out of his thoughts enough to see he was looking at his own phone. “You too huh?” Robert asks and is rewarded by the shot on David’s phone. It’s different than the one he got sent, a selfie of Justin sucking on a dildo his eyes wide and surrounded by eyeliner. “Fucking...”

His words were cut off by the door opening, the latest interviewer stepping into the room with an ease smile on her face. Robert returned it as he set his phone to one side, trying to put what he had seen out of his mind.

***

The pictures had thrown David off for a few questions, but Robert had took the reigns, filling up the space with a few stories from the set that the interviewer lapped up.

The end of the interviews couldn’t come soon enough though. They’d said their goodbyes to the others, declining the offer of a celebratory round of drinks to instead head to the rented apartment that the studio had gotten them.

Robert used his keys to unlock the door, pushing open the wood and breezing inside. David followed in his wake, pushing the door closed behind them as he lead the way. Robert glanced in the few rooms that they went through, but there was no sign of Justin in the kitchen or living room. That just left the bedrooms. There were three of them, one for each of the actors, although only one had actually been slept in, the one nearest the living room.

Justin was there of course, sprawled out over the bed like a porn star, his head hanging off the edge of it. He was smiling, his tongue darting out to circle his lips. “Robbie, Cassie, I’m so glad you’re home.”

Robert caught David’s smile at the nickname that Justin had given him and he stepped closer, running his fingers over his chin. “What do you think you’re playing at, sending us those pictures, hmm? Looking like a little slut.”

“I was bored.” Justin shrugged, fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke. “I was lonely here all alone without you both to keep me company. I missed you.” He reached a hand down across his stomach, his fingers brushing over his skin until they found his cage. “And with this on I couldn’t jerk off...”

Robert narrowed his eyes as he looked down at him. “I thought having the cage on would make you a good boy, but it seems not. It seems that you’re desperate to be punished.”

“Papi...” David whispered from his place behind him and Robert turned to face him. 

“Not you sweetie, you were such a good boy for me.“ Robert’s was voice was syrupy sweet for him, a smile clear on his face. “You did so well today and I’m so very proud of you.” David smiled at the praise, their eyes meeting as Robert stroked his cheek. “I’ll reward you soon once I’ve dealt with our little slut ok?” David nodded again, easily falling into the slightly submissive role he did around him. It amused him how opposite that he was Diego, who would probably pin him against the wall and fuck him till he cried.

He made a note to get him a harness once the press tour over.

Justin let out a low moan, fluttering his eyelashes again once all attention was back on him. “You really think I’m a slut daddy?” His fingers cradled the plastic cage that was locked around his member, a teasing smile on his face. 

“If you have something up your ass then you definitely are.” Robert stalked around the bed, looking between his outstretched legs, catching sight of the base of the hot pink plug he saw there. He tutted, shaking his head and trying to look disappointed as he shared a look with David. “The little slut has his plug in, it’s almost like he’s desperate to get fucked.”

Justin adjusted himself so that he could look at him, putting on his best sultry expression. Robert wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to end up with a soft boy like David and a sassy brat like Justin. They say life never gives you anything you can’t handle, but sometimes he had to wonder what life was playing at giving him both these men at the same time. “Oh I am Daddy, I’m so very eager.” He spread his legs wide, in an open invitation. It took all of Robert’s willpower not to just mount the bed and slide the plug out of him.

“You know what those pictures did to me? To us hmm? I could handle seeing you looking like a desperate whore, but you short circuited poor Cassie’s brain.” He caught sight of David blushing from where he was standing, watching. Robert leaned down over the bed, lowering his voice slightly as he replied. “He referred to MCR as MRC.”

Justin sniggered, twisting his head back to look at David, an easy smile on his lips. “I’m sorry Cassie, I didn’t realise it would make you have a difficult time.”

“Liar.” Robert bought his hand down, a quick slap against the soft skin of his thigh, causing him to let out a help of surprise. “You know exactly what it would do to us. On your belly now.” Justin readily complied, rolling over onto his stomach, adjusting his limbs so that he was sprayed out again. “How many do you think he deserves?” He looked to David as he sat on the bed, running his fingers along the curve of Justin’s ass.

“Ten papi, five on each cheek.” Robert nodded, pleased and David smiled in response.

“You hear that slut? You better start counting if you expect either one of us to cum anywhere near you tonight.” Justin let out a low whine at the prospect, squirming against the sheets.

“I’ll be a good boy daddy I promise. Please...” Robert cut the desperate plea off by bringing his hand down against his left ass cheek, hard enough for the sound to fill the air. “One.” Another slap, this time on the right one and Justin groaned out the word, his hips pressing against the bed. “Two, fuck three!” He groaned as Robert hit him again. The next few blows came in quick succession, so much so that Justin had to spill the numbers out in a rush. “Four! Five! Six!”

“Mmm you’re doing so well.” Robert purred, his fingers brushing against the reddening skin of his ass. It looked so pretty, especially up close. He waved David over with a sly smile. “Four left, think you can take it?”

“Yes daddy. Please.” Justin nodded, his voice sounding thready and desperate. He wiggled his ass slightly for good measure and Robert couldn’t help but chuckle at the sluttiness of his lover. He shifted slightly on the bed, glancing to his other lover and gesturing to his ass.

Thankfully David took the hint, sitting down on the bed and bringing his hand down on Justin’s ass. It was less firm, but still caused a cry to escape Justin’s lips. “Seven, oh Cassie. Again please.” David looked to Robert and, after receiving a nod to continue, he bought his hand back down again. “Eight... shit nine. Yeah your hands fuck.” He wiggled his ass, letting out a low groan as David spanked him again, the last hit from him hard than the rest. “Ten!” Justin sighed out the number, his fingers clutching onto the sheets either side of him.

“You did good.” Robert whispered, stroking his ass gently, his fingers ghosting across the redness. It had been a bit of a learning curve, being with them both, but he never gave them anything to do that he knew they couldn’t take. “Both of you.” David smiled, obviously pleased again so he reached over and cupped his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile at the way he leaned into the gentle touch. “I know I should punish you for being such a tease to us.” He whispered, returning his focus to Justin’s prone form on the bed below him. “I should cuff you, make you watch as I fuck David in front of you, leaving you desperate and needy.” He pressed on the base of the plug, loving the whine his boy let out, sounding so desperate and needy. “However, you have at least kept your cage on, so I suppose I’ll let you off this time. But if you do it again...”

“Yes daddy, thank you.” Robert smiled at his desperation, rising from the bed and starting to undress, nodding at David to follow suit. Their clothing ended up strewn around the room in minutes, scattered across the floor like they did any time they had some time together. Sometimes between takes they hadn’t had time to manage that, but that was ok. Getting head in their costumes had been amazing, especially when David’s head disappeared under his skirt.

Once he was naked, Robert grabbed the lube from the bedside table, popping the cap and spreading some on his fingers. “Here is what’s going to happen.” Both of them turned to face him, watching as he spread the slickness over his dick. “I’m going to remove the plug and cage from our little slut and then I am going to fuck him. David.” He pointed at the other man with his free hand, breaking his trance like stare on his cock. “Justin is going to be a good slut and suck you off. Understand?”

“Oh yes daddy.”

“Yes papi.”

“Good.” He smiled, reaching between Justin’s legs to remove the plug first, loving how easily it slipped out from him. Really he couldn’t be mad at him for this, being filled meant that he didn’t need to finger him open. Not that he didn’t love fingering of course, seeing his boys fall apart to just his fingers was an amazing sight to see and hear. The plug was discarded on the sheets and he shifted his fingers to the cage, unlocking the release and sliding it off his pretty cock. “Are you ready for me baby boy?”

“Yeah daddy, please. Been wanting it all day.” Robert chuckled to himself, manhandling Justin so he was laying across the bed so that his ass and head were at the perfect height.

David circled around to the other side of him, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He was stroking his cock lazily, looking incredible as he did so. It made Robert aware just how lucky he was to have these two men in his life, how well they all fit together. It hadn’t been something he had expected to find at all, to fall in love with one man let alone two. 

He shook himself from such soft thoughts, taking Justin’s sore cheeks in hand to hold him open. His pucker twitched before him, open and inviting. If he wasn’t so desperate to be inside him he might have fallen to his knees, burning his face between them and burying his tongue into him until he was a gasping mess. Instead he lined himself up, teasing the hole with his the head of his cock. He couldn’t do it for long before the urge to get inside him took hold and he sank into him, groaning.

“Fuck, how is a little slut like you still so tight?” Justin let out a breathy moan in response, clearly unable to form words with a witty comeback. Robert smirked, sinking his cock fully inside him, locking eyes with his other lover. “Be a good boy and feed him your cock.”

“Yes papi.” David nodded, reaching down with his free hand for Justin’s face. He couldn’t see fully from his current angle, but Robert knew he was using his fingers to part Justin’s lips wide for him. With his other hand he guided his cock to them, letting out a groan of his own as he pressed it into the wet heat of his mouth.

Robert knew from experience that Justin would be good if he started moving, so he began to move, drawing his cock out and then slamming it back into him. It was a release of all the pent up sexual tension that he’d had since seeing those pictures of him. He was lucky he’d been able to concentrate, that he’d been able to carry the interviews for them both and not just drag David into the nearest bathroom. That latter thought had been tempting, but it was too public a location, with too many people around especially media people. He wasn’t going to let what could be David’s big break to be marred by him being caught sucking him off in a bathroom stall.

David was letting out the prettiest sounds as Justin sucked him off, his fingers threaded through his hair. He wasn’t holding him in place, instead just stroking gently. It was sweet how gentle he was, even while getting a blow job.

Robert couldn’t resist the urge to lean over, keeping ahold of Justin for balance as he kissed him, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling. He was quite sure he could spend hours just kissing him, kissing them both, and it was a feeling he’d never had with anyone else before.

He broke the kiss, but only so he could focus on fucking Justin good and deep. The choked off noises he was making was intoxicating, each one making his cock ache. Keeping on hand tight on his body, he used the other to reach around Justin’s waist, taking his cock in hand. David was better at doing this, his hands so dexterous and naturally talented that he could get you off in minutes just with his hand and a few whispered words of Spanish in his ear. 

“Come on boys, cum for me. I’m so close, I want to see you both fall apart for me.” He knew his whispered words would trigger a race to the finish and he felt Justin’s hips stutter against the bed. It was no surprise that the pretty boy was spilling first. They may have felt desire from his pictures but he’d been the one to keep himself open and filled for them both. His body trembled between them, his hole fluttering beautifully around his cock as he stained the sheets.

“Fuck, mi amor...” David groaned, head tilted and looking beautiful. He knew instantly that he’d came, spilling down Justin’s throat. Robert thought he looked like something out of the filthiest porno imaginable and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him as he followed them both to his own orgasm.

“Mmm you two did so well.” He whispered, voice breathless as he pulled back from him. “Such good boys for me. You look so beautiful. I love you both so much.”

David blushed as he pulled out of Justin’s mouth, looking dazed as he smiled. “I love you both too.”

“Mmm, thirded.” Justin smiled as he sat up, stretching his limbs out. He looked beautiful, his hair fluffy and face flushed, his lips shiny with saliva. “I love you Robbie and Cassie.” 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Robert helped him up to his feet, even though he knew it was unnecessary. “Then we can order something to eat ok?” Justin grinned and nodded, threading their fingers together, their matching bracelets touching. David wrapped an arm around his waist, nodding his agreement as well.

Robert considered himself the luckiest man in the world to have these two men by his side. He kissed Justin quickly, then guided them out towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments especially are awesome! So if you wanna see more of the boys let me know


End file.
